It's always darkest before the dawn
by Chio-san
Summary: Lady Elizabeth nunca había notado nada particular en Sebastian, y mucho menos en su relación con Ciel. Siempre había sido, a sus ojos, el perfecto mayordomo. Al menos hasta que ella comenzó a vivir en la mansión Phantomhive.


**It's always darkest before the dawn**

**Fandom:** Kuroshitsuji  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Sebastian/Ciel, Ciel/Elizabeth, Elizabeth/Sebastian  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> sexo entre personajes, muertes, venganzas, intentos de asesinato…  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> Lady Elizabeth nunca había notado nada particular en Sebastian, y mucho menos en su relación con Ciel. Siempre había sido, a sus ojos, el perfecto mayordomo. Al menos hasta que ella comenzó a vivir en la mansión Phantomhive.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Elizabeth<strong>

Hacía mucho que Lady Elizabeth había dejado de recordar la textura y el aroma de las flores primaverales de su añorada Londres. Ese tacto entre rugoso y suave de los pétalos amatista de los lirios, o el aroma de los prados y la hierba. Por supuesto que ella aún recordaba aquella visión a la perfección, y así la retrataba en cada uno de los cuadros que pintaba con tanta delicadeza, pero esos cuadros, aunque retrataran una visión perfecta, no emitían la _esencia _que ella misma buscaba.

— Es precioso —le había dicho Paula, su fiel dama de compañía.

— Pero no es igual que el original —dijo la de cabellos dorados con una sonrisa que emitía tristeza y cansancio.

Paula le sonrió con dulzura al escuchar sus palabras y pasó su vista hacia otro de los cuadros que se encontraban secándose cerca del ventanal.

— ¿Es la mansión Phantomhive? —preguntó.

— Así es—suspiró dando las últimas pinceladas—. La echo tanto de menos. A todos sus habitantes, y a sus largos pasillos, y sus infinitas habitaciones.

— ¿Y al señorito Ciel?

— Más que a nada.

Lizzy dejó a un lado el pincel y sonrió de la forma en la que siempre lo hacía cada vez que finalizaba una de sus obras.

— Sé que no debería inmiscuirme, señorita, pero… —comenzó dubitativa— ¿no sería hora de volver a Inglaterra?

Lizzy guardó silencio durante unos segundos.

— ¿Abandonar París?

— Han pasado cuatro años, señorita Elizabeth, tal vez sea hora de volver a su hogar —le aconsejó con ternura.

— Tal vez sí.

* * *

><p>La ya no tan niña aún recordaba las palabras de su padre a la hora de hacerle la proposición de viajar a París.<p>

_— Eres muy joven —_le había dicho_—, el mundo no se limita a Londres, deberías viajar y aprender de la belleza que te rodea. _

_— Pero,… ¿y Ciel?_

_— Tu compromiso con Ciel no partirá contigo, si cuando vuelvas aún deseas casarte con ese niño, podrás hacerlo. Y si no deseas hacerlo… podremos encontrar una forma de que no lo hagas. _

_— No_—dijo—_, nunca querría romper el compromiso. Siempre he querido, y siempre querré ser la señora del Conde Phantomhive._

Su padre le sonrió, mirándola de forma adulta, y no como la niña que debía ser a sus trece años de edad.

_— Como desees, hija._

* * *

><p>Elizabeth observó los jardines de la mansión, como si hacerlo fuera una despedida de aquella ciudad en la que había vivido durante años.<p>

— Siempre serás bienvenida a esta casa, Elizabeth —le había dicho tía Sara tras intentar que su estancia se prolongara unos meses más.

— Lo sé, tía—dijo abrazándola—. Siempre le estaré agradecida por haberme hospedado, y por tratarme con tanta gentileza.

La mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos caramelo le dedicó una mirada dulce.

— Espero que seas muy feliz en Londres, querida.

Lizzy le sonrió por última vez, con aquel picor tan común en los ojos que solo indicaba una cosa, antes de que Paula irrumpiera en la sala.

— Sus maletas y su carruaje están listos, mi lady.

La de cabellos rubios avanzó hasta la entrada seguida de su tía, y le dedicó unas últimas palabras antes de subir al carruaje de color ébano. Notó, casi al instante de subir, como este comenzó a moverse gracias a los caballos blancos que tiraban de él.

Miró por la ventana añorando por primera vez aquellos paisajes parisinos que ya no volvería a pintar en sus cuadros hasta dentro de bastantes años.

— Lo echaré de menos —le había dicho a Paula momentos más tarde.

— Quién sabe mi lady, tal vez vuelva en un futuro.

Lizzy siguió mirando por la ventana durante el transcurso del viaje.

* * *

><p>Días más tarde, después de que Lady Elizabeth abandonara su estancia en Francia, una carta llegaría a manos del Conde Phantomhive, quien, extrañado de aquel hecho tan poco común, la abriría para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que, tras cuatro largos años, su prometida volvería a Londres.<p>

* * *

><p>Elizabeth sonrió con naturalidad al escuchar su idioma natal por primera vez en tanto tiempo. Bajó del vagón del tren tan rápido como le fue posible, y olió con felicidad aquella esencia londinense que tanto caracterizaba al país y que tanto había echado de menos. Aquel olor que mezclaba el aroma del té y las pastas.<p>

Observó como su doncella le indicaba al conductor del carruaje que maletas guardar. Ella a su vez siguió observando la estación, maravillada por la familiaridad y los recuerdos, hasta que notó como alguien tironeaba dulcemente de su vestido.

— Una limosna, mi lady, por piedad —le dijo una niña de no más de seis años.

Elizabeth observó a la niña con tristeza en sus ojos. Depositó en sus manitas todo el dinero que portaba, a lo que la niña sonrió con felicidad.

— ¡Que dios se lo pague, mi lady! —dijo antes de echar a correr.

Paula se acercó segundos más tarde, con el fin de hacerle saber que todo estaba listo para partir.

— ¿Le ocurre algo? —preguntó extrañada por la mirada perdida de su señora.

— No recordaba tanta podredumbre —dijo desilusionada—, ¿siempre ha sido así?

— Me temo que sí, mi lady —dijo volviendo su mirada a la niña que había corrido junto a otros chicos de aspecto similar y que se encontraban contando las pequeñas monedas con ilusión.

Elizabeth suspiró.

— Vámonos —dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

Ambas partieron camino al carruaje.

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, Lizzy correría hacia los brazos de su padre, quien le diría lo mucho que la había extrañado.<p>

— No creíamos tus palabras al leer la carta —había dicho él.

— Era hora de volver —dijo la rubia—. Extrañaba mi hogar.

Fijó la mira en su madre, quien se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, aguardando para poder recibir a su hija.

— Hola mamá —dijo acercándose a ella.

— Es un gusto para nosotros que hayas vuelto —respondió besando su frente con gentileza.

Por último, su hermano Edward se acercó a ella para tomarla entre sus brazos.

— Espero que no te vuelvas a ir —le había dicho.

— No lo haré —le respondió.

* * *

><p>Todo volvía a la normalidad. Sus tardes tomando té y pastas. Los días nublados. Las visitas al centro de la ciudad en carruaje. Todo volvía a ser como antes de su partida a Francia. Fue por eso que decidió que debía ir, de una vez por todas, a la mansión Phantomhive.<p>

Ordenó a Paula elegir un vestuario adecuado para la visita. Un vestido comprado en Francia, de color verde esmeralda, guantes negros de encaje a juego, y unos preciosos zapatos del mismo color.

Sonrió al verlo, no se parecía en absoluto a lo que hubiera portado hace cuatro años.

Estaba segura de que Ciel se sorprendería.

* * *

><p>— Señor, Lady Elizabeth Middleford aguarda en el salón —dijo Maylene con cierto nerviosismo.<p>

Ciel levantó la mirada de sus documentos y observó por un momento a su mayordomo, que se encontraba a su lado, antes de dirigirse a la sala.

Elizabeth tomó un pequeño sorbo de su té, antes de depositar la taza cuidadosamente en la mesita. Ciel se adentró en el salón lentamente, midiendo cada paso que daba a la hora de reencontrarse con ella.

Observó a la chica que estaba justo delante de él. Rubia, de ojos verdes, bella, casi adulta, de modales delicados. Si no hubiese sido por la presencia de Paula, Ciel habría dudado si se trataba de Lizzy o no.

— Lady Elizabeth —dijo casi con curiosidad, tomando asiento.

— Nunca me has llamado así —respondió ella con una leve sonrisa.

Sin duda era ella, pensó el de ojos azules.

— Lizzy —sonrió como ella había hecho segundos antes—, bienvenida a Londres.

La chica tomó su taza de nuevo y bebió una vez más su dulce contenido.

— Me sorprendió tu carta —dijo el chico—, no esperaba tu vuelta.

— Alguna vez debía volver —respondió—, no podía quedarme en París para siempre.

Ambos se miraron sin saber cómo continuar.

— Has cambiado —dijo por fin el conde.

— Y tú —respondió sonriendo—-. Ahora eres más alto que yo.

Ciel volvió a sonreír al mismo tiempo que Lizzy observaba los cambios del chico. Era cierto que era más alto que ella. Sus rasgos se habían afilado y embellecido, no tenía nada que ver con aquel niño que recordaba.

— Tal vez deberíamos hablar del compromiso —dijo el conde.

— ¿Deseas romperlo?

— ¿Lo deseas tú? —cuestionó extrañado.

— No —respondió—, no quiero. Si he vuelto, en parte, es porque deseo no retrasarlo por más tiempo.

Ciel aguardó durante un instante.

— Entonces no tenemos por qué retrasarlo más —dijo, observando la gigantesca sonrisa de su prometida al escuchar sus palabras.

El conde abandonó su asiento con nerviosismo y se dirigió hacia la chica si saber muy bien qué hacer, aguardando a que Lizzy abandonara, de la misma forma, su sillón.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante lo que pareció horas, antes de que la rubia se decidiera a acercar su rostro hacia él y ambos chocaran sus labios de forma torpe. Elizabeth pasó los brazos por los hombros de él, disfrutando del momento llena de felicidad.

El moreno rompió aquel contacto dulce minutos más tarde y observó la creciente sonrisa de la chica, que reía de forma nerviosa. Elizabeth dirigió una mirada avergonzada a Paula, que sonreía igual que ella.

Segundos más tarde, su mirada se posaría en la de Sebastian, y la chica podría jurar una y mil veces que el mayordomo la había mirado de la forma más fría que había visto en su vida. Sebastian no sonreía. Y, por alguna extraña razón, eso a Elizabeth le daba miedo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nueva historia con nueva temática. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo con estos tres personajes que tanto me gustan. <em>**

**_¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!_**


End file.
